Quidditch Throughout the Dimensions
by Kalika Aryn
Summary: Completed: A boy learns the hard way that Quidditch IS the best damn sport in any world.
1. A Little Football

**Disclaimer: Always with the disclaiming. All ownership of Harry Potter & Co. belongs to the great J.K. Rowling, the luck bum. I get to claim Benny and Kate and the Okasan Cats. Whoop-de-doo. ::grins::**

**Quidditch Throughout the Dimensions**

**Part One**

The crowd's roars echoed throughout the small stadium. The lights lit the whole field, lighting the players as they moved across the grass. The sweet smell of fall was blowing through as an evening wind curled around the football field.

"Benny, over here!" came a cry from above. Benjamin Leis turned and saw his friend standing among the crowd, waving her arm in the air. He waved back, then began to climb the steps of the bleachers. He stopped about half way up and slide into the seat next to his friend Kate Samuels, nicknamed Potter for a certain obsession well known around school. 

"What's the score, Potter?" Benny asked as he rubbed his hands together. Besides the chill in the air, it was a prefect night for a football game. The Okasan Cats were doing fairly well this season. Granted, it was only the third match-up of the year, but they'd won their first two games and things were looking good tonight.

"I have no idea," Potter said. Benny looked over at her and groaned. Like always, Potter's nose was buried in another book. 

"Please, just tell me it's different-" he stopped when he saw the cover of the book. "Again?" he asked her.

Potter giggled, but never moved her eyes from the page. "It's a good book! Way more interesting then this stupid game. I can't believe I let you talk me into coming." 

Benny's attention was back at the game, causing him to miss Potter's last sentence. "Oh, sorry. What did you say?" 

Potter just rolled her eyes and continued reading. Benny watched as the quarterback pulled back and threw far down the field to the receiver. He ran it in and Benny leapt up with the crowd, whooping and hollering. 

He sat back down and turned to smile at Potter, but she hadn't even realized a touchdown had been made. Benny just shook his head and looked back to the game. He'd been late arriving because of work, and it was almost halftime. 

"Hey, Potter, could you look at me for a minute, trying conversing with a real human being perhaps?" he asked her over the yelling. 

She looked up at him and frowned. "I'm at my favorite part!" 

"Which part is that?" Benny asked her out of curiosity. He'd never read the Harry Potter books before, but he knew the basic plot of it. Boy is orphaned and brought up his evil relatives. Boy discovers he is wizard. Boy then has to defeat an evil wizard. 

Potter smiled at him. "Quidditch," she replied simply. 

Benny stared at her, waiting for more, but she seemed to be happy with her answer. "And that is…?" he asked her.

Potter's mouth dropped open. "I've never told you about Quidditch! Well, its way better then any of these kinds of sports," she said as she motioned to the football field. 

Benny laughed. "No way. I don't believe it. Nothing's better then football."

Potter smiled at him. "How about football on brooms?"

Benny raised an eyebrow at her, then looked back to the game. "I think that would be pretty muchly impossible, Potter."

"No it wouldn't," Potter said quickly. Benny should have known better then to get into an argument over Harry Potter with Kate. "Each team in Quidditch has seven players. One Keeper, one seeker, two beaters and three chasers."

"Beaters?" Benny asked with a laugh. He hadn't looked from the game, but he was listening to her.

"Yes, beater. Don't get any lewd thoughts in your head," Potter said with a laugh. "Anyways, there are three different kinds of balls. There's the quaffle, which the chasers trying to get through these big hoops that the Keeper protects. Then there are the bludgers that the Beaters try to hit into the players on the other team. Lastly, there's the golden snitch, which the Seeker flies around and tries to grab." 

Benny had finally look at her from the game after a turnover and smiled at her. "You've read those books way to many times."

"You jerkface," Potter laughed as she brought her book back up. "It's really easy to get after seeing it." 

Benny shook his head at her. "You've never seen them play!" 

"Sure I have, in my head."

Benny laughed and looked back at the game. The clock was counting down the last few minutes of the first half. "So how does one win a game of Quidditch?"

Potter lowered her book for a second and glared at him. "I don't want you to patronize me Benny." 

Benny held up his hands. "Who's patronizing?! I really want to know. You still haven't proved to me that Quidditch is better then football."

Potter looked back to her book. "Who ever has the most points at the end of the game wins, but the game doesn't end until the Seeker gets the snitch, which gives their team 150 points." 

Benny opened his mouth to say something, but the buzzer for the end of the first half rang out instead. He looked over at the scoreboard and saw it was all still tied up. "Damn. The Bulldogs are better then I thought," he mumbled to himself. Potter raised an eyebrow, but continued on with her reading.

Benny stood up and stretched his arms out. "I'm going to get something from the concession stands. You want anything?"

Potter thought for a moment, then shook her head. "I'm good."

"Ok," Benny said as he turned and took a step down. Just as he did, the man in front of them also stood up. His son just had to have a hotdog, but Dad couldn't miss his daughter in the band. He stood up pretty quickly, right smack into Benny. Benny went to grab the railing that ran down the middle of the stairs, but missed.

The back of Benny's head smacked pretty hard on the metal stairs. Potter cried his name just as he hit, but it never reached his ears. The last thing he remembered was looking up at the stars in the sky. After that, Benny blacked out.

******Notes******

Yay for chapter one! I know just about nothing about football. I kept having to ask my sisters for the different words. I figured it was best if I left it as much as possible out of the story. I got the idea for this story one time while I was at a football game with a friend. It's not that I hate football, I just find Quidditch to be much more exciting. Anyways, I promise you a whole hell of a lot of Quidditch action in the next chapter. 


	2. A Little Quidditch

**Quidditch Throughout the Dimensions**

**Part Two**

Benny could hear a few voices above him, but his eyes seemed to be sealed shut. He heard a groan escape his mouth and wondered what in the hell was going on.

"He seems to be coming around," one voice said.

"Great. That means we don't have to stop play," a second voice above Benny said loudly.

"Jeez Wood, can't you wait a few minutes? That Bludger almost took his head off!" 

"His head is still attached. Hey Fred! Fred! Wake up!"

Suddenly, Benny felt two hands on his shoulders, then they were shaking him. His eyes finally popped open. A grinning face peered down at him. Benny moaned again and sat up. "What's going on?" his voice croaked out.

The grin faltered on the guy's face. "Fred? Come on Fred, knock it off. George, he's just playing right?"

Another face moved over Benny. "I think so Wood. Sometimes it's even hard for me to tell though. Hey, Fred, come on and get up. Slytherian won't wait forever." With that, the boy stretched out his arm and pulled Benny to his feet. 

Six kids were standing around him. Three girls and three boys were staring at Benny. All of them wore the strangest get-ups and, if Benny was seeing right, they all held a broomstick in hand. "What in the hell is going on?" he asked again. "Where's Potter?"

The two boys who'd been hanging over him exchanged glances. Then the one named George pointed to the littlest boy. "Potter's right there Fred. I don't know why you're so worried about him though. He's not the one that just fell twenty feet to the ground after getting hit my a Bludger. That damn Slytherian beater. We'll get him back once we're in the air again."

Benny stared at the boy as though he was speaking a different language. "Right…" he trailed off while looking around. "I think I missed something."

The George kid laughed and hooked an arm around Benny's neck. "Yeah Wood, he's just playing. Come on. Let's get this thing rolling again!" 

With that, the others shouted in agreement, and then to Benny's astonishment they jumped on their broomsticks and actually flew into the sky, leaving Benny with this George character. 

Benny's mouth dropped open, causing the kid the laugh. "Eh, come on Fred! Let's get those Slytherians back, aye?" With that, he handed Benny a broomstick. Benny took it without thinking, then just stood staring at it. 

"I've lost my mind," he said to himself as he watched George take off like the others. Benny looked down at the broom in his hand. "This is nuts." Benny took a deep breath and looked around him. All around him was a stadium, circling a large field. The stadium had large pillars where the spectator could sit atop, probably to see the action in the air. At either end of the field were three poles with rings set at the top. 

George flew by Benny after a few moments. "Hey Fred! You're going to need this!" and he threw a small mallet to Benny. 

By now, Benny was getting more then a little flustered with the whole situation. He began to call after the boy but he'd already flown away again. Benny gave a frustrated grunt, then climbed onto the broomstick. He'd run out of ideas and since everyone else seemed to be taking part in this twilight zone episode, he might as well too.

Benny lifted his feet slowly and pulled up on the broom's handle. He was shocked to find that he was floating steadily into the air. "Holy shit," he muttered to himself. This was unbelievable. He pulled up farhter and sped up even farther. He looked down and saw he was thirty or so feet in the air.

He looked around and saw the six who'd been standing around him floating about the air. The Wood guy was hovering around the poles at one end of the field, the Potter kid was higher up, looking around the stadium and the other four were flying around. George held an identical mallet in his hand and Benny watched him smack a brown ball that was flying through the sky.

"Mr. Weasley, are you ready you begin?" came a voice from behind him. He turned the broom and came to a stop before an older women. Her gray hair spiked up off the top of her head and she too was perched atop a broomstick. 

"Aah, sure," Benny said. "But my names not Weasley. It's Leis." 

The woman laughed and shook his head. "Whatever you say Weasley. Let's finish this game." At that, she pulled out a whistle and gave it a shire blast. 

All pandemonium broke lose with that whistle. Two green blurs flew by Benny followed by three red blurs. Benny flew farhter up and turned to watch them. One of the green blurs was carrying a large red ball under an arm. He pulled it out and threw it hard at one of the rings. Wood flew up and blocked the throw though, then turned and tossed it to one of the girls. 

"Oy! Fred! Watch yourself!" George shouted from behind him. He swung his mallet and a loud crack rang out as another one of the brown balls went flying towards one of the green player. 

"Jesus!" Benny yelled as he grabbed his broomstick tighter. 

Suddenly, a figure came to a stop right next to him. It was the Potter boy. He looked concerned and motioned towards Benny. "Hey, Fred. You OK? You act like you've never played Quidditch before." 

"Quidditch?!" Benny shouted as he stared at the boy. 

Potter laughed. "Yeah. Come on Fred. You know Slytherian always plays dirty, George is going to need some help with those Bludgers." The kid's eyes were still searching the sky as he talked and he stopped for a moment. Then he tore off through the sky. 

Benny couldn't believe what was going on. He was playing Quidditch with the characters from Harry Potter. He had lost it. Kate had told him about this crazy sport and now he was stuck playing it. The Potter kid was the Seeker, the three girls were Chasers, the Wood guy was the Keeper infront of the goals, which left him and George as the Beaters. He looked down at the mallet in his hand, then back up at the game. He let out a yelp as he saw a Bludger heading towards his head. He pulled himself back, then swung with everything he had. 

"Hey! There ya go Fred!" George cried as he raced by. "Back to your old self!"

Benny laughed and flew off around the field. He pulled himself to a stop and swung again at a Bludger. He tried to aim it at one of the boys in the green. It flew right at him, but the boy ducked. Benny laughed again and looked around at the other players.

The girls seemed to be pulling off a far amount of goals. He paused for a second and listened to the commentary. A loud voice was booming throughout the stadium. "And Gryffindor pulls into a commanding lead with the score standing at 30 to zero! Potter is still zooming around, trying to hunt down that Snitch, Malfoy right on his tail. I think Fred Weasley finally realized what's going on as he pummels another Bludger at Slytherian Captain Marcus Flint!"

Benny realized they voice was talking about him and he took off again. He pulled himself up infront of Wood and whacked another Bludger at one of the Slytherian players. Wood shouted thanks as Benny flew off. 

The commentary roared throughout the stadium again. It seemed Potter had spotted the snitch and was tearing around the field, this Malfoy kid right behind him. Benny watched them closing in on him, along with a Bludger. Benny pulled himself up and in front of the Bludger, then his pulled back and hit it as hard as he could right at Malfoy.

The Bludger caught the tail end of Malfoy's broom, spinning the kid out of the way. Potter was free to catch the snitch. Benny saw the small glint of gold in front of Potter's hand, then it disappeared as the kid's hand surrounded it. 

The voice cried out among the cheers of the crowd. "Potter grabs it! He's got the Snitch! Gryffindor receives 150 points, ending the game with Gryffindor 190, Slytherian 20! Gryffindor wins!"

The cheers from the crowd were amazing. Benny floated in the air, listening to the shouts and screams. Potter flew by with a large grin on his face, pumping his hand in the air. Benny called out a congrats to him. The seven of them formed a small group of grinning players. 

"Way to go Potter!" the three girls called to him. 

George slapped five with Benny and then with Wood. Benny couldn't help grinning. It had been a great game. He'd never seen such action on a field. The feeling of the wind rushing by him as he flew, the crack of the mallets and the bludgers, the lightening fast race after the snitch. 

"Hey Fred, great hit at Malfoy in the end!" Wood shouted at him from across the circle. He was smiling at him. 

"Thanks Wood. I've never had so much fun on a field," Benny laughed back at him. He was smiling back at Wood. 

Suddenly, Wood's grin fell. "Hey! Hey Fred! Watch out!" he shouted. Benny turned to look behind him but all he saw was a Bludger heading straight for his head. He raised his mallet, but it didn't help. The Bludger crashed right into him. Everything blacked out for him again.

******Notes******

Quidditch! Quidditch! Quidditch! Seriously, the first time I read/saw Harry Potter, I was completely amazed by the Quidditch sequences. It's an awesome game. Granted, the whole part with the Quaffle is technically pointless unless they can score over 150 points, but at least it's eye candy until the Seeker can.. well.. seek.. the snitch. [I'm seriously completely out of cute ways to tell you guys the disclaimer is in chapter one. ::begins sobbing:: My life is worthless!!]


	3. A Little Magic & Mystery

****

Quidditch Throughout the Dimensions

Part Three

"Benny? Benny, are you ok? Benny, honey? Maybe someone should go get some help."

"No, I think he's coming around. Look, his eyes are opening."

"Benny?! Benny come on buddy."

Benny opened his eyes slowly again, a sense of déjà vu washing over him. "George?" he asked the fading darkness.

"George? Who in the hell is George?" a voice asked him.

Benny opened his eyes completely and found Potter looking down at him. Not Harry Potter, but Kate Potter. "Kate?!" 

Potter laughed. "Yeah, Kate. Benny, are you ok? You bumped your head pretty hard. That guy feels really bad. He took off to find some ice for you."

Potter grabbed Benny's hand and helped him sit up. Benny's head was throbbing like crazy. He grabbed the back of his head and then looked at his hand. "Well, that's a plus, there's no blood."

Potter laughed at him and helped him up onto his feet. Benny swayed for a minute, then held himself steady. 

"Oi, my head is killing me," Benny said as he leaned on Potter's shoulder. 

"Come on killer, I'll take you home," Potter said with a smile. 

As they made their way out to the car, Benny was hit by his dream. "Potter, you'll never guess what I dreamed about while I was out."

She looked over at him. "What was that?"

"Quidditch," Benny said with a laugh. They'd made it to Potter's car and she helped Benny over on the passenger's side door.

Potter gave him an odd look. "Ok, someone really needs to get to bed and soon," she said as she helped him into the passenger seat. 

He waited for her to get in behind the wheel and he told her everything he remembered about the dream. Potter stayed quiet throughout his story, smiling to herself. When he said the names of the character's though, her smile disappeared. "Benny, have you ever read the books?"

Benny shook his head, then sucked in a breath. "Probably shouldn't do that for awhile," he said as he closed his eyes. "Why?"

"Well, I don't ever remember telling you the names of the characters, but you got them all right and as the right players too." She paused for a second. "Weird."

Benny opened his eyes and looked at her. "Yeah… It's is weird…" he trailed off. 

The rest of the ride was pretty silent between the two. The next day Benny began reading the Harry Potter books.

Back at Hogwarts, Fred Weasley opened his eyes, once again laying on the Quidditch field. "Jeez Fred! Twice in one game!" George cried as he helped his twin brother up from the ground. Fred's dazed look didn't pass as George slapped him on the back. 

"I must have blanked out for a few minutes," Fred said as he rubbed his head. "I'm ok now, I think. Let's get this game going." 

Wood and Potter were standing around the two. They exchanged a glance then looked back to Fred and George. "Fred, what are you talking about? We just played the game. You just played the game. We just beat Slytherian." 

Fred frowned and looked between the three boys. "What are you guys talking about? I got hit by that bloody Bludger about five minutes in. Are you telling me you guys kept playing?"

George frowned just like his brother and crossed his arms. "Fred, you're mental. You woke up, you played a great game. You don't remember any of it?"

Fred shook his head. "What happened after the game?"

Wood laughed. "Well, you took a Bludger straight to the head. Flint got a little carried away after the game ended. Bet the Bludger was meant to scare you, but the git can't aim. You took a pretty bad blow and ended up back on the ground again."

"Maybe you lost your memory," Potter said. George and Wood nodded along with him. 

"Yeah," Fred said absently. He crossed his arms and furrowed his eyebrows. "Odd."

George laughed and slapped his brother on the back. "That's exactly what happened! Come on, we'll take you to Madam Pomfrey and let her check you out, then we'll celebrate!"

Fred finally smiled and let himself be lead off the field by the three boys. Of course it had been the Bludger that had caused him to lose his memory of the match. 

What else could it have been? 

Magic?

****

****Notes****

Yay! I love Harry Potter! I love Fred and George Weasley! At first, I was going to make it that Benny woke up as Harry, but how much fun would that have been? No way would he have beaten Malfoy to the Snitch, and Gryffindor had to win. I mean, come on! It's Gryffindor! [Mmm… naked Ryan Merriman. ::shakes head:: Oops, hehe. Watching silly Veritas show. Makes no sense, but it has a cute boy. ::shrugs:: What else could you want? Oh? A disclaimer? Try the first chapter. I saw it laying around up there. Worthless dribble.]


End file.
